Hopeless Vanity Chapter 1
by Niasou
Summary: A dark secret is hidden in Alicia's mind, but she cannot recall it. Her dreams will lead her to the mystery of her past. Until one day, her town became silent and empty. She was about to uncover the truth about her past and the town of Silent Hill.


I don't want to kill anymore.  
  
"I saw blood spattered everywhere on those walls, and toys scattered all over the floor. I don't remember where I was, but I saw someone hanging from the ceiling. He was bleeding severely, but I doubt it was suicide. It was definitely murder, definitely. I woke up, but my headache got worse. I feel like I'm trying to recall the past somehow."  
  
"Did you take your medicine as your psychiatrist prescribed, Alicia? If so, maybe he or she should change your prescription. There might have been some unknown side-effects," her therapist said. Alicia shook her head and reached into her pockets. She took out a small container full of red capsules. She shook them and smiled, "I took a few for the past couple of days. It works, sort of." The doctor grabbed the container and examined its label. He twisted the cap open and took a peek inside. The capsules were solid red, and had no print on it. "Are you sure you are taking the right medication? It has no print of what type of medication it is, and the label seems to have a common misconception, and can cause some severe side-effects. Where did you purchase this medication?" asked the therapist as he continued to examine the container a little more. Alicia looked to the side trying to remember. She looked to the ceiling again and could not remember absolutely anything.  
  
"I saw his face one last time before I walked out of that room. That room in Silent Hill. What is that place? Why did I see him? Why was he hung and drenched in blood? Am I going insane, doctor?"  
  
He dropped his pen and began to sweat. His eyes grew large as if he had seen or recalled a terrible scene. "Is everything okay, doctor?" Alicia asked. He reached down and grabbed his pen, then wiping the sweat away with his sleeves. "Call me John. John is just fine. After all, I'm a therapist, not a doctor."  
  
"You're right, just right. That doctor couldn't help him after he came down from the ceiling. No, they could have just left him there to die. He seemed more alive when he was hung, so I wanted him hung. Everyone had to blame me because I didn't bring him down, but why? He didn't have to die or suffer because when he was hung, he felt so alive, so happy. Oh, I'm sorry, John. I completely digressed."  
  
"No, it is quite alright. This is getting interesting. What else did you see?" he asked. Alicia continued to talk about her thoughts. John wrote every detail of her images onto his notepad.  
  
"Well, Alicia, I guess you're done for today. You should really get this medication checked. I don't even think you received the right one. Well, if you have anymore issues, I suggest seeing a doctor about it. Well, you have a good day, Alicia." She got up from the couch and walked to the door. John looked to his notes after she left. He shook his head. "But that wasn't you in the scene. You weren't the little girl I saw. You weren't the little girl that was scared half to death. Who are you, Alicia? Who are you?" he pondered. The day grew foggy as Alicia drove to work. "Where are the other cars? Is rush hour over already? This is weird." She parked and got out of the car. The parking lot was empty. She went into the grocery store and looked around. "Wow, no one is really here. Is it closing time? No, it can't be because the doors weren't locked. Is this some kind of joke?" She looked around the isles, the registers, but the employees' office and lounge were locked. "Now I hope this isn't some kind of joke because I am going to be fucking pissed off if..." She stopped after she heard a slight noise in one of the isles. Slowly Alicia turned to face most of the isles. She walked slowly as the noise continued. "This better not be some homicidal maniac, or something. I know karate, so you better watch out! Oh, smart, really smart, Alicia. Just provoke him, you little twit." She looked into the isles, but there was no sign of the activity except for one of them. Cans were all over the floor, but the sound continued. Alicia walked over to the garden section and saw an apparition of a little girl kicking cans across the floor. "What the hell? Who are you?" Alicia asked the ghost. The ghost turned its head and faded out along with the cans. Alicia knocked into a stand with portable radios. One of them went off with static. "What is wrong with this thing?" Alicia looked further pass the stand and saw a gruesome figure limping towards her from a distance. "What the fuck is that?! Oh my god, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!" she screamed and sobbed looking around. She ran over to the exit, but it would not open. "No! You son of a bitch, you bastard, you little fuck! Open you piece of shit!" She took one of silverware that was on sale and smashed it into the window of the door. "What the fuck is this?!" She dropped it and looked to the monster. It continued limping halfway towards her location. She ran over to the counter of the one-hour photo stop. "A gun, oh my god, it's a gun." she said to herself in surprise. She grabbed the gun and looked around. "Where is he? Where did he go?" She walked towards the radio and continued look around cautiously. Blood dripped onto her shoulder from the ceiling. She looked up and saw the same monster crawling around the ceiling. She squeezed the trigger and injured it. It began to shake and squirm on the floor. She kept shooting and shooting until it stopped moving. The radio stopped reacting.  
  
She took the box and opened it looking to the radio and then to the corpse. "What the hell are you?" she said looking to the corpse. She shot the window of the exit, but it wouldn't break or shatter. "Since when did we get bulletproof doors?" she asked. She kicked the used bullet and walked around gather everything she needed to survive the turmoil in the store. She shot the knob of the office's door and walked in. She flipped the switch, but the light would not come on. She looked around the office with her flashlight, searching for keys. She found a note written in some red ink. Was it ink? She read the note to herself, "I longed for you, Diana. Oh, how I wished I could search through your body for your heart. I longed for you, Diana, I lust for you." "I knew someone was up to no good! I knew someone liked Diana. Damn, what am I talking about? I should be scared shitless, or something." She continued reading the letter, "It wasn't until I reached into your bloody body that I found the heart I was looking for. Oh, Diana. Your body is so beautiful when it's dressed in blood. It's almost as if you were wearing a red dress. Diana, if you sold your body to me, I would give everything up to have you. I wanted to feel inside of you and to taste you. It felt so good when I had sex with your lifeless, warm body. I don't know if you ever felt the same way that I did. Oh, wait, you're lifeless. You have no feelings. Oh, you son of a bitch. You used me didn't you? You wanted to feel my penis in your fucking insides, didn't you? You whore. I should have let you die instead of feeling ecstasy. My ecstasy, didn't it feel good? You're so cute when you look indecisive. I love you, Diana." Alicia was shocked after reading the letter that she was curious as to who wrote it. The signature was smeared and illegible. "This is a crazy son of a bitch. Who the hell? I hope it isn't really Diana." She walked out of the office and opened the door to the lounge. She gasped as she saw bodies of naked, raped and murdered ladies hung onto the ceiling like plants. "What the fuck is this place?! What happened?" she cried. She knelt down and continued to cry. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and a bleak memory. She was a child who stared emotionless at the hung body. She walked over to a room and saw a woman lay lifeless in a blood-soaked bed. The woman was naked, and was bleeding from the crotch. Her headache stopped as the atmosphere changed. It was not her grocery store anymore. It was an alternate world.  
  
I thought it was the right thing to do. I thought I was a hero and killed the bad guy. So, why am I a bad guy now? I killed the evil man, so I saved the world. I am a hero, I know I am. 


End file.
